stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 - A Fistful of Pride
A Fistful of Pride 'is the name of the fifth episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe series. Synopsis Taking place at least a week after the previous episode, Vincent has now gone under Jay's wing, becoming his disciple while Red tries his best to properly utilize his abilities. Jay is about to tell the two about a certain something he has been meaning to tell them, but hides it and waits for a more proper time. Story '''Previous Episode: Until the Shock A week has passed since the previous episode. It begins with Jay teaching Vincent how to properly counter certain attack moves and also tells him about how sometimes mixing different moves with others can become an advantage to him. Jay kicks him, but Vincent is able to block it, however, Jay jumps with his other foot and does a low sweep kick, causing Vincent to trip and fall on the ground. Despite failing to block his other attack, Jay is impressed with how fast he is learning. Meanwhile, Red is trying to properly use his shock ability and has trouble managing it. He tries using it to grab a soda can that is up on one of the supports of the warehouse, but as he uses it, midway after he jumps to get it, he becomes exhausted and falls on the floor. It is revealed that he lost his fight with Dark Green in the last episode, as he was beaten down by the real Dark Green after getting himself exhausted from using his shock ability. Unable to accept what happened to him earlier, Red persistently gets up and tries again. Jay and Vincent look on as he repeatedly tries but fails. Vincent then says that he should help Red, but Jay tells him not to and to just let Red practice on his own, reminding him that Red wanted to do this without anyone helping him. Jay then tells Vincent to prepare for his next training; dodging projectiles with wood planks. After many attempts, Red is still unable to grab the soda can on the support beam. Hours later, Vincent decides to go home and when he asks Red if he is also going home soon, Red doesn't answer to which Vincent leaves afterwards. Jay then comes over to Red after yet another failed attempt. Jay tells him to sit down for a bit and rest, saying that if he overdoes it, he will end up overexhausting himself and will fall ill. Red tells him to not tell him what to do and to let him be. Red then goes for another attempt, but Jay grabs him, saying that he told him to rest. Red refuses. Jay then smacks him over his head and tells him to listen to him. Red then yells at him, saying that he doesn't know what he feels about his ability and how much he is annoyed and angry at Dark Green for calling him a weakling, and then tells him to leave him alone and let him be. Jay then asks him if he is really angry at Dark Green and not on himself. Red is confused and asks him what he meant. Jay tells him that he isn't really angry at Dark Green and that the reason he can't really properly use his own ability is because he is subconsciously angry at himself, adding that he has taken what Dark Green called him as (being weak) way too seriously and he has unknowingly marked it on himself that he is indeed weak, thus why he can never properly use his own ability. Jay adds by saying that his anger is not fixated on someone else, but on himself for being too self-centered. Jay then tells him that if he wants to properly use his shock ability, it is that he must not let his anger get the best of him, telling him that emotions will often get in someone's way and will cause them to stray off. Red is apparently left speechless by what Jay told him. The next morning, Vincent arrives. He sees Red still standing and trying to get the soda can and when he notices that Jay isn't around, he decides to go and help his friend. However, Jay suddenly appears and tells him not to and to just watch. Red then silently stands and as he opens his eyes, he uses his shock ability and immediately is able to grab the soda can, to Vincent and his surprise. Red thanks Jay for helping him out, but Jay tells him not to thank him, but himself (referring to Red), saying that he should not let his emotions and other people get the best of him. The episode ends just as Red throws the soda can towards a trash can, only for it to fall on the other side and not go inside the trash can, making Red angry. Next Episode: First Day Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Jay Sei Nochie *Dark Green (flashback only) Trivia *The episode's title refers to Red's self-centered behavior before Jay's speech. *It has been a week since the previous episode. Also adding to this, back in Episode 3, it had been about two days since the beginning of Episode 1. With this, it can be said that within the timeline of the series, it has been about almost two weeks since Episode 1. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)